Alex Rider, but different
by daughter-of-thanatos-1
Summary: Okay. So, I knew a few things about being a new kid, but at this school, I was in for a surprise of a life time. First, i meet two really nice people, and then my childhood hero comes to life. But that's not all, I've been asked to join MI6. My name is Elizabeth, but you can call me Lizzy. And this, is my story.(Hey, this is my first book on here, so please, no hate.)
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to my step-dad pounding on my door yelling at me to wake up or I'd be late.

"Elizabeth! Get out of bed right this minute! So help me i will walk in there and...!"

"Honey, calm down. It's the first day at her new school, let her sleep in. Plus her alarm didn't go off." My mom tried to coax "dad" into backing away from the door.

"I don't give a crap if it's her first day. She needs to get off her lazy butt(just to let you know, he used a different word) and get down stairs!" Now would be a good time to get up I decided. I walked to the door and opened it.

"I'm up. I guess anyway. And mom's right my alarm didn't go off." I said, smirking and shutting the door. I turned and got out of my pajamas and slipped on my outfit for the day. It was a turquoise blue shirt and white jeans. I pulled my horse riding boots(yes, I ride a horse. Get over it) up over the bottom of the I grabbed my backpack, shoved a few more notebooks into it, and walked to my bedroom door. I opened it and walked out, across the hall to the bathroom went in and locked the door. I brushed my curly black hair all the way through with the hair brush. That took about 30 minutes so i went ahead and brushed my teeth.

"Come on Liz! You've been in their for years!" Yelled my little brother Jake.

"It's been 30 minutes!" I yelled back.

"Same difference!" Jake yelled back to me. And with that i pushed the door opened. I went down stairs and was hit with the smell of bacon and , I thought(I'm a vegetarian). I walked into the kitchen to see who was cooking and it was(of course none other than) my step-dad. He knew i was a vegetarian but tried to make me eat meat. It was sickening really, the thought of eating a little pig, or even a little chick. Anyway i started walking to the front door when mom walked in front of my path.

"Where do you think you are going without breakfast?" She instantly said.

"I'll get something on the way to school, or maybe at school." I replied and walked around her towards the door. I got to the door and started walking. I was instantly hit with the feeling i was being watched, and not just oh-there's-some-guy-behind-a-wall-watching-you feeling, but like he/she was standing there breathing down my neck. I instantly turned around and looked this way and that and turned back around and started sprinting towards school. I had played every sport a girl was allowed to play(like soccer, volleyball,football, yes football,and softball. and every other sport) so i was a really, really fast runner. The school was about half a mile away and it took my 5 minutes,tops, to get there. Once i got there i walked into the main office and walked up to the front desk.

"Hi, I'm new here and i need a schedule."

"Yes, I figured. Go see the principle. She is right through that door." Said the woman, pointing to a door of to the left of the main desk. I walked to the door and knocked and walked in.

"Hello, you must be Elizabeth. Sit, sit" Said Mrs. Young. Mrs. Young was a tall woman. rather powerful. Her hair was blonde with brown and grey streaks here and there,I was reluctant but i sat down anyway. Mrs. Young went and got a paper which must have been my schedule. She came over and handed it to my and gave my a pen to write with.

"so. What do i have to do?" I asked.

"Just fill in the empty spaces and make sure to have you name. Here is a list of all the classes we have you are done you will give it back to my and i will print the official copy and make sure all of the teachers know you are in their classes." She said as she gave my a packet with at least 50 teachers in it. I had 1,3,7,9,and 11 blank. I had history 2nd math 4th and 5th i had English 5th and 6th i had lunch 8th and gym 10th. For 1st i picked art with Mrs. Maze. 3rd i picked Spanish. 7th i put french(yeah, that's right i know Spanish and French and German and Latin and Greek and every other language known to man, and more). 9th i put technology. And for 11th i put a study hall(aka a free class period). I then wrote my name in my perfect handwriting and handed it back to Mrs. Young.

"Wow, I have never had a student take 2 languages." She said in a sort of awe stricken way.

"I know every language. My parents made sure i knew how to say every English word in every language." I said matter-of-factually.

"Okay. Well i am going to go and make this official and i will be back in 3 minutes with a guide." Mrs. Young said as the bell rang. She came back 3 minutes later with a laminated copy and a girl. She came over and gave my the copy. The girl had blond hair and tan skin. She was pretty, but not like makeup pretty. She didn't need makeup. She had freckles on her face and she had a natural blush. Her eyes were green. She had a pink shirt on and regular jeans.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bok, Moje ime je Elizabeth." I said in Croatian, Hi, my name is Elizabeth. She looked at my for a second, then responded.  
"Hæ, ég heiti Anna." She responded in Icelandic.  
"Okay. Anna will show you to your classes and locker. At this school you are allowed to carry your backpack around all day so you may have no need for a locker." Mrs. Young said and then went and opened the door to show us we could leave. "So, I am the star pupil at this school. And i can tell you know multiple languages. How many do you speak?" Anna asked as we walked through the door. "Ego loquor omni lingua notum ad hominem." I responded to her question.  
"Ego loquor omni prope lingua. Paucae tamen nescio." She responded in latin. As we walked around I saw all of the class rooms. There were a lot of rooms. " here is the art room. When the bell rings just stay here and i will come and get you." She said and i nodded. Then I walked into the classroom.  
"So, who can tell my how painted the Mona Lisa?" Mrs. Maze went silent when they noticed my. Mrs. Maze then turned around.  
"Hi." I said quietly.  
"Hello. Class, this is Elizabeth and she will be joining us for the rest of the year. You can have a seat over there." She said pointing to a desk in the back. I went and sat in the seat she was pointing to. In front of my was a boy with raven black hair and very tan skin. "Hey, i'm Jaze." The boy in front of my turned ever so slightly and whispered.  
m"Nama saya adalah, baik, Elizabeth." I responded in Malay. "Someones a smart aleck." He said after he turned all the way around so he was facing my. "No. I'm just smarter than you. Now turn around." I said with a smirk on my face. After I said that he flipped me off then turned around. "A sério? Real maduro." I said in portuguese. After 30 minutes of talking about Leonardo Da Vinci(and my answering every question Mrs. Maze had) first period was over. "Hey, sorry about early. I only know spanish so i thought you cussed my out or something." Jaze said once the bell rang.  
"It's okay. Not everyone knows every language." I said.  
"Maybe we could have lunch or something." Jaze said, with a slight blush, as he stood up to leave. He is kind of cute, especially when he blushed, I thought. "Sure, I'd like that." And with that Jaze walked out the door and Anna walked in. "Don't hang out with Jaze if you know what's good for you." She said. "Why not? He doesn't seem like a bad guy." I said.  
"He is, trust my." And with that we started towards history class. When she walked in i guessed we had the same class. And so did Jaze 'cause i saw him, and the only available seat. "Class this is Elizabeth, she will be joining us in class. You may sit behind Jaze. How much do you know about ancient Greece?" Mr. Greg asked.  
"Omnia." I replied in latin as i walked back to my new seat.  
"Hey, can i see your schedule?" Jaze asked. "Sure." I said as i pulled it out and handed it to him. After he looked it over he gave it back.  
"We have every class together other than 7th." He said. YES!, I thought. "How many Greek Gods and Goddess make up the main Olympians?" Mr. Greg asked. My hand shot up immediately. "Elizabeth." He said pointing at my.  
"First, you can call my Liz. And 12 make up the main Olympians." I said.  
"Can anyone tell my who they are?" Again my hand shot up.  
"Yes." He said pointing at my again.  
"Zeus, Hera, Athena, Ares, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Artemis, Apollo, Dionysus, Hermes,Poseidon, and Demeter. But it use to be Hestia instead of Dionysus. And Hades is a main Olympian but often forgotten because he does not have a throne on Olympus." I answered. Jaze, along with the rest of the class, turned and looked at my with awe stricken faces. "Correct. That was all correct. How did you know all of that?" Asked Mr. Greg. I just shrugged, and just then the bell rang. Anna made her way over to my.  
"Hey Anna." Jaze said.  
"Okay Liz next you go to Spanish right."Anna said ignoring Jaze.  
"Yeah." I said.  
"I could walk with Liz the rest of the day. If it's okay with the both of you." Jaze said.I just shrugged. Anna looked at Jaze for a minute, then shrugged.  
"Fine, but make sure she makes it to class on time." Anna said and walked out the door.  
"What's with you and Anna? Is something going on?" I asked.  
"I don't know. She's just hated me since she heard the rumor." Jaze said with a shrug. "What rumor?" I asked as we headed out the door.  
"Well me and her dated, for a short time. People saw me hanging out with this other girl. They started a rumor that i was cheating on her. I told her i wasn't but she didn't believe me and she has hated me since." Jaze said with another shrug. We walked in silence for a couple of minutes. "So, why do you know so many languages? And why did you started school here in the middle of the year?" He asked so suddenly i stopped. Then started walking again. "I know all those languages because well, my mom travels a lot and i go with her. And my mom just got remarried and she wanted to live in one place for a year to see if she could stand it so she decided that this was a quiet city." I said.  
"Oh. I know what it's like to have a new parent, and to be constantly moving. My mom has remarried 5 different times, each time a new city, never the same. But she says this is the last time she marries." Jaze said. Then i noticed we were at class. And the bell rang saying we were late.  
"Crap!" I said. Then i walked in. "Hello, why are you two late?" Asked the spanish teacher.  
"I got lost. And Jaze helped me find my way." I instantly lied. "Yeah." Jaze said, a little less confidently than me.  
"Okay. Have a seat both of you." I went to the back corner and, of course, Jaze did to. I have a new friend i guess. After 5 1/2 more hours of trudging around school I was finally a loud to leave. As i was trudging home i got a text message from an unknown number. It said, and i quote, "Meet me by the library, if you know what's good for you." Okay, I was officially creeped out. Of course like the idiot I am I texted back, "Who is this? Si vous ne me dites pas, je vais appeler la police pour suivre vous.(french)." After that i kept walking home. Once I got there I decided to check my phone again. There was a message from the same number. It said, "Who do you think it is? It's Jaze.". I responded with, "Okay. Why do you want me to meet you by the library?" 


End file.
